Treasure
Treasure is any loot placed in containers or on a creature's corpse. Dragon Age uses a treasure system to determine what items will be distributed as loot (not including those preset). The criteria is determined by the rank of the object and the Treasure Category. Creatures tend to mostly drop consumables, while containers are distributed equipment. Treasure Categories There are several categories of context-appropriate treasure (e.g. so you don't find dwarven equipment in elven ruins). The list as follows: Generic Ferelden *Arrows **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Arrows of Filth *Bolts **Fire Bolts **Ice Bolts *Chainmail Armor *Chainmail Boots *Chainmail Gloves *Heavy Chainmail *Heavy Chainmail Boots *Heavy Chainmail Gloves *Scale Armor *Scale Boots *Scale Gloves *Soldier's Helm *Splintmail *Splintmail Boots *Splintmail Gloves *Studded Helmet *Studded Leather Armor *Studded Leather Boots *Studded Leather Gloves *Studded Leather Helm Elven Used primarily in the Dalish Elf Origin and during Nature of the Beast. This treasure category contains Dalish crafts, crafting components, and arrows. *Arrows **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Elf-Flight Arrows *Ash Warrior Axe *Clan Shield *Dalish Longbow *Dalish Armor *Dalish Boots *Dalish Gloves *Dar'Misaan *Dar'Misu *Dal'Thanaan *Dal'Thanu *Leather Helm *Runes (Cold Iron, Paralyze, and Slow) *Scout's Bow *Splintmail *Splintmail Boots *Splintmail Gloves Dwarven Used primarily in Dwarf origins and during A Paragon of Her Kind. This treasure includes Dwarven crafts. *Arrows **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows *Battleaxe *Bolts **Fire Bolts **Ice Bolts *Dagger *Duster Leather Armor *Duster Leather Boots *Duster Leather Gloves *Dwarven Armor *Dwarven Armored Boots *Dwarven Armored Gloves *Dwarven Heavy Armor *Dwarven Heavy Boots *Dwarven Heavy Gloves *Dwarven Helmet *Dwarven Large Round Shield *Dwarven Longsword *Dwarven Mace *Dwarven Massive Armor *Dwarven Massive Armored Boots *Dwarven Massive Armored Gloves *Dwarven Waraxe *Heavy Dwarven Helmet *Runes (Cold Iron, Hale, and Silverite) *Shortbow Circle of Magi Used primarily in the Magi Origin and during Broken Circle. This treasure category contains several types of accessories. *Acolyte's Staff *Apprentice's Amulet *Apprentice Cowl *Buckle of the Winds *Charm of Flame *Charm of Still Waters *Earthen Cinch *Enchanter's Cowl *Enchanter's Staff *Focus Ring *Iced Band *Lyrium Dust *Magic Staff *Runes (Dweomer, Flame, Frost, and Lightning) Grey Wardens Generally associated with the Grey Wardens. *Grey Warden Helmet *Heavy Chainmail *Heavy Chainmail Boots *Heavy Chainmail Gloves *Heavy Plate Armor *Heavy Plate Boots *Heavy Plate Gloves *Runes (Cold Iron, Hale, and Silverite) *Splintmail *Splintmail Boots *Splintmail Gloves *Studded Helmet *Studded Leather Armor *Studded Leather Boots *Studded Leather Gloves *Studded Leather Helm *Warden's Longsword *Warden Recruit Shield Darkspawn Used primarily in Darkspawn infested areas like the Deep Roads. This treasure category included corrupted equipment and poisons. *Acidic Coating *Acid Flask *Concentrated Deathroot Extract *Concentrated Venom *Darkspawn Battleaxe *Darkspawn Crossbow *Darkspawn Dagger *Darkspawn Longbow *Darkspawn Longsword *Darkspawn Mace *Darkspawn Maul *Darkspawn Shortbow *Darkspawn Waraxe *Deathroot Extract *Demonic Ichor *Demonic Poison *Large Darkspawn Shield *Small Darkspawn Shield *Soulrot Bomb *Soulrot Coating *Venom Antivan Generally associated with the Antivan Crows. This treasure category includes many poisons and traps. *Antivan Longbow *Acidic Coating *Flaming Coating *Freezing Coating *Shock Coating *Soldier's Bane *Magebane Orlesian Generally associated with Orlesians. This treasure category includes the rare Chevalier Armor Set. *Chevalier's Armor *Chevalier's Boots *Chevalier's Gloves *Commander's Helm *Executioner's Helm *Orlesian Bow *Runes (Flame, Frost, and Lightning) *Standard Bearer's Helm Qunari Generally associated with qunari mercenaries. *Qunari Commander Helm *Qunari Infantry Helm *Qunari Sword Tevinter Generally associated with people from Tevinter Imperium. *Runes (Dweomer, Paralyze, and Slow) *Saw Sword *Tevinter Shield See Also *DA Builder Wiki article on the Treasure System Category:Game Mechanics